elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JMTyranny/A Pub at the End of the World
General Summary Overnight, the skies over the Flanaess rippled with prismatic light, a deep rumble shook our players back into awareness. They found themselves in a familiar feeling inn that was uncommonly comfortable. The Gnomish Innkeep, Yeros Yarnspinner grilled each of them to figure out where they came from and to determine if they were up to the task he was to give them. Yeros Summoned a pack of Animated Manikins to test his prospective adventurers. Ronnie was Knocked out in the exchange, but the Boulder Sholder Brothers turned the pack into toothpicks. After the match Yeros directed them to meet with Johnnas Engleher in Longspear. Each of them woke up unscathed in their own beds. After making a pass at a courier Aronius was summoned to see his aunt, who had taken sick in Engleher Pass (Angelhair Pasta). Jan and the Halflings followed the business cards from their dream to see about getting a paying job and met up with Ronnie on the road. The brothers woke up with the keys to their shackles in their hands but decided to pull a tree on top of themselves to get free. After spooking a passing caravan, the brothers met up with Ronnie and the Halflings; Hadeez was fascinated with the elf and Tawrus thought they looked tasty, so they followed along. Near Longspear, Tawrus peeled away from the party to stay out of sight of the city towers. He ducked into the woods to gather materials and spent the night building a siege ladder. Conan was able to talk the city guard into letting Hadeez in the gates, so the rest of the party proceeded into town. Ronnie sipped chardonnay and cruised the markets for jewels; Conan acquired a Greataxe for Hadeez and also found an oddly balanced lute in a pawn shop. The group made their way to Engleher Manor where they greatly annoyed the house staff. They were hired to retrieve Johannes' son Nicholas. Johannas provided their party two horses, a cart, and the provisions they would need for the journey. The party reassembled and made their way to Engleher Pass to check on Aronius' Auntie and to find Engleher's Son. on the last leg of the journey they were ambushed by a squad of Clockwork Servants. The automatons had an emblem of a dagger piercing a cloud emblazoned on their chest piece and were attempting to seize Conan. The servants fired barrage after barrage of nets at the party in an attempt to subdue them, but our adventurers were far too nimble for that. The Clockwork assailants resorted to fisticuffs and were far more successful. Smal and Mia were knocked out and the brothers were both critically wounded before Jan was able to disable the squad with summoned lightning. Conan tried to influence the attackers by playing his lute and the feedback caused by the servants attempting to move with their disabled bodies caused three of them to explode. Upon making it to town the band was put up in the finest rooms in the Curly Mercenary Inn, They were fed and Maho Roper , the Innkeep ensured that their wounds were tended to. That is Except for the giants, they were forced to make cam beyond the Watchtower with the cart and horses. Rewards Granted 600 XP; x2 doses Bleeding Berry Poison, 1 pound of salt and 1 pound of peppercorns, Disenchanted Lute of Balance, Large poorly constructed Escalade Ladder, Gold 225, Silver 1, Copper 4 Character(s) interacted with 'YEROS YARNSPINNER' Yaros represents the interests of the Lady. He interviewed our adventurers and tested them against a squad of six animated Manikins. He posed an oracle to the party Free her or leave her in darkness... If you do nothing, Grummsh will burn the world, or Cuthbert will rule it. 'JOHANNAS ENGLEHER' Johannas is the Yeoman of Longspear and can call upon a company from the Agoraian Army, or the entire Longspear City Watch should he require them. He owns the Lapis Caravan Company and also commands the company’s assets to include its employees. He has hired the party to ensure the well being of his son Nicholas in Engleher Pass. he offered the party a flat rate of 10 Platinums and expenses to make the trip, however, Conan the Bard renegotiated the terms to 10 Platinums for each member of the party in exchange for the safe return of his son. The party also offered a substantial security deposit in exchange for the serviceable cart and horses. Amilia Perro Chief Lieutenant of Mr. Engleher; she is a capable fighter and does not think highly of the party, especially the gods dammed elf. Created Content SETTING World's End Inn An Inn constructed within the Lady of Pain 's pocket universe. Longspear 'Gateway to the Agoraian Confederacy this prospering trade town channels the goods of the mercantile democracy to the rest of Oerth. 'THE PARTY Aronius Fagleface- Young sorcerer leaving Vesdyva after the recent deaths of his parents in a house fire. *His favorite relative is his aunt Maven lives with her son Stephan in Engleher Pass and has come down with a strange plague. *His Father's line is descended from a blue dragon. Smal A hearty Halfling ranger from the Ngaro Taurid. He is accompanied by his Tibetian Mastiff, Coco. *He grew-up in a Hobbit Hamlet on the edge of the Ngoro Taurid called Point Du Roc *Five-Years-ago he survived the destruction of the village at the hands of a band of mercenaries in Black and red armor; they were led by a dark figure with a dragon pommeled sword. Boulder Sholder Brothers Tawrus and Hadeez two orphaned Rawk-Unz whose village was annhiliated in a pogrom by Human soldiers. *Tawrus fancies himself a cook *Hadeez has a soft spot for animals and has charged in to rescue animals in distress *Both of the brothers have developed a taste for Human Flesh Jan Hoamz The wandering woodsman was the monarch of Smutt, a title he won in a display of manliness. *Jan was exiled in a coup and has not returned to his home country *he his recovering from a long-held addiction to Hepmoni Frenzy dust *found Fluffer the Badger while he was detoxing in the woods Conan Cartman '''A wandering bard from Itmen Taoul. He graduated top of his class from the Belvor Bardic school. *Conan convinced the reigning valedictorian to kill himself so Conan could claim the honor Thadeus '''A street mage from Itmen Taoul. *His father failed out of the wizards academy, but passed his passion for magic down to his son *Fell in with a bad crowd when he was a kid an currently maintains contacts with the Oerikain Thieves Guild Category:Blog posts Category:Game Session Category:S10